gravitationfandomcom-20200215-history
Eiri Yuki
Eiri Yuki (由貴瑛里 Yuki Eiri) is a popular romance novelist who met Shuichi Shindo in the park and mercilessly dismissed his song lyrics. Through coincidence, they kept bumping into each other, and eventually came together romantically. In the series (manga and anime), Eiri and Shuichi struggle with their celebrity status and their mercurial relationship. Eiri's father is a monk, who runs a temple in Kyoto. He has one younger brother named Tatsuha Uesugi, who is a monk-in-training and one elder sister named Mika Seguchi, who is married to Tohma Seguchi and Eiri is engaged to Ayaka Usami at the beginning of the series. In the Gravitation EX first book, Eiri is temporarily, according to himself, blinded. It is unknown whether or not his eyes will heal. He did it to save Riku Kitazawa (Yuki Kitazawa's (Eiri's deceased past mentor) orphaned child) from being run over by a semi-truck, which is unlike his original character. Later, Eiri and Shuichi find that Yoshiki Kitazawa (Yuki Kitazawa's transsexual sister) had dumped Riku off on them to parent, possibly just until she returns and it turns out that Eiri was faking his blindness and the reason is unknown (Track 76), but it can be speculated that he faked it to get Shuichi back after he left with Riku when he saw Ryuichi Sakuma kissing Shuichi and realized it was a misunderstanding and broke Shuichi's heart, and possibly believed he had to go to the extreme to get Shuichi to find him and Riku since he knew Shuichi would go to the ends of the earth to find Yuki like he always promised. Eiri is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue (Japanese) and Rome Elliot (English). Information Eiri Uesugi, who also goes by his pen name, Eiri Yuki, is a popular romance novelist who met Shuichi Shindo in the park and mercilessly dismissed his song lyrics. Through coincidence, they kept bumping into each other, and eventually came together romantically. In the series (manga and anime), Eiri and Shuichi struggle with their celebrity status and their mercurial relationship. His mother never appears in either anime or manga but is assumed to have died before the series began. Personality Eiri is a romance novelist, and because of his charisma, an idol of women. Despite his outward persona, and love of writing stories, he rarely shows emotion. Sarcastic, and caustic to everyone around him, including family. His indifferent personality is likely the result of the Kitazawa incident. As a teenager, Eiri had a cheerful, easygoing personality, similar to Shuichi, possibly the cause of why he keeps his distance from Shuichi, fearing he would hurt him, as Kitazawa hurt Eiri. Kitazawa Incident At an early age, Tohma Seguchi and Eiri Uesugi lived in New York City, due to their unusual hair and eyes. Eiri was encouraged by Yuki Kitazawa to pursue his desire to write books. It is not revealed if Kitazawa was an alcoholic; On one occasion, Eiri, when he was sixteen years old, came to visit him. Unknown to Eiri, Kitazawa accepted money from a pair of criminals in exchange for Eiri's body. Kitazawa was watching when Eiri was about to be raped. Eiri snatched a gun from one of the men and shot his mentor, killing him. It is not clear whether Eiri killed his attackers as well. In the anime, only the corpse of the tutor is shown on the screen, while in the manga (volume 4), Eiri tells Shuichi Shindo: "I killed them all." The trauma caused him to warp his memory of the situation for several years. Tohma discovered Eiri alongside Kitazawa’s corpse and proceeded to comfort him. Understandably, Eiri developed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), aside from a few exceptions, he never trusted anyone again, to protect himself from becoming hurt. Blaming himself for Kitazawa’s actions believing his cheerful personality made Kitazawa want to have Eiri hurt. When Shuichi entered Eiri’s life, he feared he was similar to Kitazawa as Shuichi reminded Eiri of his younger self. Quotes Well known quotes from Yuki in the manga: * "You write like you're at a third-grade reading level. Is this drivel really your idea of a love song?" - track 1 *"Your lyrics were awful. I try to forget them, but then my memory wakes up screaming." - track 2 *"Because I'm a good guy, I have one more piece of advice. If you don't want to kill yourself, you should probably stay away from Mercedes SL's, and SAAB cabriolets. Because if you get in front of me again, I'll hit you and then back up over you for good measure." - track 2 *"You'd think now that you know I'm a writer, my opinion that you have no talent would carry more weight. But no, not you. You'd rather get on stage and infect everyone with your banal poetry." - track 2 *"Were you slow as a child?" - track 13 *"You barely had the knife for a second and you already cut yourself?! What the hell's wrong with you?! Ugh, how revolting." - track 23 *"I can't believe I did that. I just came out of the closet for real, didn't I? And I did it with a smile. 'Hello, Japan. I'm gay!'" - track 26 *"Get Lost. I'm sleepy. If you want to talk, do it outside. By YOURSELF! See, the sleep fairy has come to take me away... in 3, 2, 1... (...) Mmmm... One million dollars..." - track 27 *"I'm a genius. I know many things." - track 27 *"I've decided, starting now, to kick anyone's ass who kidnaps my boy without my permission." - track 50 *"Given that you're trying to make a name for yourself as a lyricist, you showed some king-sized balls out there with that humming. I, for one, was impressed." - track 53 *"Who the hell is that brat? He's been glowering at me with those giant eyeballs." - track 55 Trivia *According to Murakami, Eiri usually sleeps on his stomach. *Eiri hates celery where Mika Seguchi (Eiri's older sister) once forced him to eat some, which causes him to run away from home as a result. *Eiri is fond of a cat that prowls outside his apartment, even naming it "Mr.Meow" *Eiri used to call Mika "Meeks" ("Mikarin" in the Japanese version). *Eiri's ears are very ticklish. *Eiri is left-handed. *Eiri's favorite foods is strawberry cakes and chocolate pie. *Eiri's favorite drink is beer (Budweiser) *Eiri smokes MarlMaru. Gallery Yuki.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters